


For a Drive

by tardisblueimpalato221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, after the end, s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisblueimpalato221b/pseuds/tardisblueimpalato221b
Summary: "So, where are we headed?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 39





	For a Drive

Sam asked as they stepped down from edge of the bridge. 

"I got something I need to do, before anything else happens." Dean smiled, not revealing any more. Sam gave a look, as if to say "Okay," and the two climbed into the Impala.

"How long you been waitin'?" asked Sam, a little sheepish that he took the long way around.

"Ah, a couple of hours maybe? No different than when we were on a hunt together. How about you?" 

"More like a few decades, " Sam said quietly, looking focused at the road.

Dean looked over, suprised. He had told Sam to keep fighting, but he didn't expect him to survive that long. After a moment, he nodded, and looked front. "How was it?"

"... I settled. Eventually," Sam added shyly. "I hunted for a while, but it just didn't feel the same without you. On one hunt, I met this girl. Her brother had just shifted into a Rougarou, killed his family, and was gunning for her next. I took him out before he got to her, but she saw it all."

"You tell her monsters are real?" Dean smiled at _that_ awkward conversation.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, I did. And do you know what she said?" 

Dean looked at his brother, briefly hit with a wave of "Sammy's here," all over again, but kept his composure. 

"Teach me." 

"Teach me?" 

"To fight monsters. So, I did, I showed her the bunker, we did a few more hunts, but after that, we just decided to settle down. I bought a house -" 

"Eugh," Dean shuddered at the concept of a mortgage. 

"Had a kid." 

"Boy or girl?" 

"Boy. Dean."

"Huh?" Dean answered. Then realised, and raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah," Sam laughed. 

"Wow. That is... I gotta be honest, Sam, that's pretty sappy." 

Sam laughed even harder. Dean smiled. 

"I'm glad you got you wanted," he said, and completely and wholly meant it. "You deserve it." 

They kept driving, and Sam told his brother everything he could remember from the last 20, 30, 40 years without his brother. Which was a surprising amount more than he remembered back on Earth.

* * * * *

"Is that the Roadhouse?"

They pulled up to a large cabin that they both knew like the back of their hand, but hadn't seen in decades. Back before the first Apocalypse.

"Yes sir, and if I'm right, everything I'm looking for is right in there." Dean said, looking at the cabin through the windshield, briefly and slyly looking at himself in the rearview before creaking the door open. By the time they got out, Jo was already standing at the door, arms folded.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Hey Jo," the brothers said in turn, and hugged her tight. 

"Had to go get Sam before you could come in, huh?" Jo laughed. "Come on in, I'll get you a drink," she said, after all the niceties. 

"Wait a sec-" Dean hesitated. Sam was already halfway in, and Jo turned around. 

"Is... Is he in there?" 

Jo smiled. "He knew you'd show up sooner or later," and she walked inside. 

H-okay, Dean thought to himself. Heaven did a lot, but it did not make him good at this.

He pushed open the door. The bar felt empty, as it always did, except it physically wasn't. All of the hunters, all of the friends Dean had lost, whom both of them had lost, we sitting around, drinking. Dean even spotted Benny at the bar, laughing with Ellen.

But he knew who he was looking for. 

Sam was already talking to him, saying hello. They never shared the profound bond that he and Dean did, but they were still friends. 

Sam noticed when he started looking over his shoulder though, and quietly said something about catching up again later, a smile tugging at his lips. 

They locked eyes. Well, he tried to lock eyes with Dean, who kept glancing at everyone else, anxious that their friends might be staring. Benny gave a wink. Dean ignored him. But a few short steps later, they were only feet apart.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey, Cas."

* * * * *

"A rebar." 

Ellen threw her head back, laughing. 

"I know!" Dean threw his hands wide. "If you told me two weeks before I took down God, that I'd be taken out by a goddamn misplaced rebar, I'd-a shot you right then and there." 

Sam smiled sadly, reliving the pain of the moment but overcome with joy at seeing his brother around to discuss it. Heaven could be, and was going to be, confusing like that. 

Castiel had nothing to be confused about. The four of them were sitting in a booth, describing how they died to Ellen, and everyone else around the bar, who had mysteriously gone quiet once the Winchesters had started telling stories. They all were just as enraptured hearing Sam's stories of family life as hearing the story of Dean's last hunt.

Dean chuckled at himself. "But it felt right, at the same time. Goin' out swingin, but not against God, or, or Lucifer, or the Darkness, but just... Saving some kids from a cold case."

He put his hand on his knee. He felt Cas' hand move over it. Without hesitation, he held on. Tight. 

Ellen and Sam exchanged a look, smirking to each other. The boys were trying to hide it, but no one in the room was being fooled. Ellen paused. "What's 'The Darkness'?" 

* * * * *

A week (or whatever passed for a week in Heaven) later, Sam went to visit Dean at his new house. It was tough, and gritty, and a lot like a two-story version of the Bunker, and that was just how Dean wanted it. Sam walked in, bag of beers and burgers in hand, and called out "Dean?" 

There was no answer. "Dean?" he called again. After a moment, he saw a pair of legs coming down the stairs. Then, thankfully, a robe. Or, what he first thought was a robe. 

"Hey Sammy," Dean called, as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Sam's lips curled up at the corners. Dean hadn't noticed. 

"Nice coat," Sam said. Dean froze, one hand still on the fridge door. The tie around his neck suddenly felt very tight against his bare skin. The pale beige trenchcoat felt far too loose, and there was nothing underneath. 

"Sam?" Cas called, also coming down the stairs.

"No no no no no-" Dean panicked, and started awkward-running to stop Cas before he made the same mistake, but it was too late. 

Cas emerged, wearing a plaid shirt, tribal necklace, and leather jacket on his chest, and nothing else but a pair of boxers and socks. Dean whirled around to look at his brother.

"I can explain, " he said. This was not how he wanted this to come out, but here it was.

Sam smirked again, containing a laugh. 

"Relax dude, everybody knows." 

Dean was startled. "Everyone? Even Dad?" 

"It took him a while, and we had to explain a few things, but he got there." 

Dean was surprised, and very suddenly terrified to see any of his friends or family again (except maybe Benny, who he had already told one dark night in Purgatory), but he also felt a weight off his shoulders. He felt like suddenly he could breathe. 

"Go get changed," Sam said, moving into the kitchen. "The burgers are getting cold, and I don't want to eat with any chance of you falling out of that trenchcoat." 

Dean rushed Cas up the stairs, more out of habit than anything else, and the two laughed as they got dressed into the right clothes. 


End file.
